Manglors
=Character History= "The original Manglors figures are quite unique, both physically and conceptually. I was recently able to do some deep drawing studies on a full Manglor set, thanks to having access to the extraordinary toy collections of John and Jesse, combined with my own beat up specimens. One of the things that's a bit hard to see on the original figures due to the sorbathane material is the level of actual detail packed into the sculpts. It's rumored that the great Ken Kelly himself designed the series, but I do wonder who sculpted them. The designs on the packaging are more streamlined, looking like they could double as Creepy magazine covers without missing a beat. Whoever did the sculpting had a more rugged approach, weaving some serious texture into the skin and scales that cover most of the 6 classic Manglor characters, save for the Manglord, who sports a much clearer, albeit puke green, complexion. Drawing off of the boxes would have been the easiest way to come up with some clean representations of the characters, but I really wanted to get to the heart of actual toys, to see what was hidden behind their oddball mess of stickiness and twisted limbs. The above line studies show where I landed after staring at the original vintage figures for extended sittings. There is definitely a very cool cohesive aesthetic running across the line, with repeated texture patterns and related proportions culminating in a unique style and delivery. Stretchy dino monsters battling swampy cavemen on an alien planet in space. These are a few of my favorite things."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/06/manglors-character-studies.html =Story= Research Station Damascus The scientists aboard the Research Station Damascus have been tasked with a difficult proposition -- extracting the unique factor of the Mordles that allows them to mutate into larger monstrous forms, known in some circles as the Manglors. Contracts for scientific research do not come without strings -- the mysterious entity requesting this information expects results, and his arrival at the station is scheduled for the next solar cycle. Luckily, the Krilophytes are among the best at science, and have made significant progress. A purified line of Mordles have been cultivated, and the Krilophytes are preparing for their hatching, unaware of trouble on the horizon... =Characters= Manglord Leader of a man-like race of tribal hunters. A ferocious warrior chieftain and master of survival. *Dungeon Traveler Skeleden - Manglor Mutation *Neo Granthan - Manglor Mimic *Crayboth Manglosaurus A terrible dinosaur-like creature. Mortal enemy of the warriors. *Dungeon Traveler Skeleden - Club Zeton Exclusive Demonslither (Sauruzard Mutation Reverse) Manglodactyl A feared winged hunter whose name means "terror from the sky". Manglodemon Born of the fires at the center of the universe. *Dungeon Traveler Skeleden - Cosmodemon Mutation *Crayboth Manglizard Believed to be an early reptile ancestor of the Manglor race. *Dungeon Traveler Skeleden - Sauruzard Mutation *Crayboth Manglodragon Legendary protector of the sacred flame on planet Centauri II. *Dungeon Traveler Skeleden - Dragotauri Mutation *Super Crayboth - Dragotauri Hybrid =Accessories= Manglor Egg A White Manglor Egg was first offered with the Mini Mordles Standard Edition ten pack (yellow with blue highlights). $16 each. An empty White Manglor Egg was made available for $4 each. Released June 28th, 2013.http://toyfinity.blogspot.com/2013/06/drop-tonight-mordles-are-here.html An empty Glow-in-the-Dark Manglor Egg was first offered during the second wave of Mordles. $4 each. Released July 26th, 2013.http://toyfinity.blogspot.com/2013/07/the-next-mordles-release-is-friday-july.html P1010027.JPG|White Manglor Egg EGG GLOW non glow.png|Glow-in-the-Dark Manglor Egg Regular_Egg_S.jpg|White Manglor Egg GITD_Egg_S.jpg|Glow-in-the-Dark Manglor Egg Prototype_manglor_eggs.jpg|"Prototype modern eggs. The factory was using these as "easter eggs" for the Latin American region, supposedly."https://www.instagram.com/p/yr4SqRyEG5/ =References= Category:Toyfinity Category:Robo Force Series Category:Manglors